


Perdona si te llamo amor

by LaadyDesolation



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaadyDesolation/pseuds/LaadyDesolation
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando una guardia nocturna particularmente tranquila se cruza con dos termos de café cargado y mi necesidad de mantenerme alerta por si se presentaba algún ingreso o conflicto(??_________________________________________________________________________________Jon y Damian se encuentran disfrutando de una tarde demasiado tranquila para el gusto del ultimo hasta que sin previo aviso y para molestia de Jonathan llega Red Hodd con noticias inesperadas._________________________________________________________________________________I know, sigo siendo un asco describiendo mis estupideces.Sobra decir que los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen y que nadie en su sano juicio pagaría un sickle por leer estas tonterias. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores incluyendo la imagen en portada.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Perdona si te llamo amor

La tarde transcurría en la más absoluta calma, esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que invitaban a procrastinar más que aprovechar las horas que el sol brillaba radiante sobre su cabeza y a pesar de la sonrisa de su ahora crecido compañero y su invitación para una nueva tarde de chicos sin los uniformes o responsabilidades de por medio el menor de los Wayne no podía mantener la mente quieta. Su entrenamiento, siempre presente, le instaba a no bajar la guardia.

_"Siempre hay calma antes de una tormenta"_

Sus sentidos en alerta. Su corazón latería desbocado ante la expectación de no ser porque cierto ojiazul notaria hasta la más leve alteración del ritmo habitual del mismo y no podría explicarle al mayor el porqué de su malestar. La verdad sea dicha ni el mismo se explicaba la razón de su molestia, era como un presentimiento de algo grande. Su familia era diestra en todas las artes relacionadas con la batalla pero también eran versados en la magia, su abuela había sido una ávida practicante de las artes ocultas y su propia madre había aprendido mucho por ella. La magia así como la guerra corría por sus venas. No sabía si era una premonición en toda la regla o un mal presentimiento pero estaba seguro de que algo se avecinaba.

Algo horrible y grande.

Haciendo gala de su imponente anatomía y como si de Hermes en un encargo de los dioses se tratase, la figura de Jason Todd se dejó ver a lo lejos, andando a paso lento por los jardines de la propiedad de los Wayne. Hace años que el renegado limitaba sus visitas a asuntos que requerían a todo el clan del murciélago unido y algunas reuniones a petición de Alfred por lo que el estado de alerta del menor se incrementó.

Por un breve lapso de tiempo el control en su ritmo cardíaco flaqueo haciendo que Jon volteara a verlo con extrañeza hasta que dirigió sus zafiros en dirección de los jades de Wayne y resopló con molestia malinterpretando la situación. Jonathan puede ser ahora un adolescente de 16 años no obstante seguía siendo bastante infantil y celoso en cuanto a Damian se refería.

Sabiendo esto de antemano Todd aprovechaba al máximo para molestarlo, no obstante ahora el mercenario no se sentía con humor para hacer alarde de su capacidad de molestar al pequeño súper, todo lo contrario, el mayor llegó ante ellos solicitando de manera tranquila y hasta ceremoniosa, si esa palabra podía usarse en la misma oración que el nombre del renegado, hablar en privado con el ahora Robin en turno.

Quería mandarlo a volar y decirle que se alejara, pero había dos inconvenientes. 1 Él no era nadie para impedirle a Dami hablar con sus "hermanos" o con quien sea y 2 El menor ya se había levantado para alejarse un poco con Todd del lugar donde antes se encontraban reposando no sin antes dedicarle una mirada significativa marca Wayne _"Nada de poderes, Kent"_ con referencia a su súper oído. Jon hizo una mueca herida, como si le insultará que lo creyera capaz de eso. Una sonrisa presuntuosa afloró en su rostro al verlo partir. No es como si pudiera encender y apagar sus habilidades aun, tenía más dominio sobre ellas pero también tenía deslices en ello, que uno de ellos se presentará justo ahora sería trágico además de conveniente.

A lo lejos el par de hermanos caminó con la postura de quien va al encuentro con su destino en el infierno, cosa normal para ambas avecillas resurrectas, Damian con la soltura y elegancia de quien fue educado desde cuna como el príncipe que era, Jason como quien ha vivido lo suficiente como para comprender que vale una mierda mantener apariencias absurdas. El mayor de ellos hizo ademán de iniciar la conversación no obstante fue silenciado por el menor con una mirada.

Jon reconoció esa mirada y se supo descubierto en el acto, fingió indiferencia de la mejor manera posible, pero el daño estaba hecho por lo que la actual conversación entre los dos hombres a la distancia se desarrolló en la lengua materna de Damian. Su transparencia y expresividad le obligaron a rodar los ojos ante esto no obstante sonrió de manera interna. Le molestaban de sobremanera las conversaciones entre ambos sujetos, sí, pero lo que más rabia le daba es que las realmente importantes, aquellas que revelaban una parte esencial de Damian eran en Árabe y sólo había una persona que comprendiera a la perfección dicho lenguaje.

Había...

Cansado de verse desplazado el menor de los súper hizo algo más que despotricar contra la existencia misma del resurrecto y dedicó tiempo y esfuerzo a entender el idioma materno de su Robin también hablar con fluidez, escribir y leer con soltura. Estaba preparado con su mejor mascara de indiferencia para escuchar aquello.

—¿Qué sucede, Jay? —El diminutivo no terminó de agradar a Jon.  
—Traigo saludos de la familia. —Dicho esto el mayor agitó lo que parecía ser un pergamino enrollado frente al rostro del menor.

El silencio reinó entre ambos mientras intercalaban miradas entre ellos y el trozo de papel. Las noticias de la familia de Damian siempre solían ser algo complicado, Talia y La Liga eran cosa difícil sin hablar del abuelo del menor.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber que sucede, sabes. —Todd externó el pensamiento de ambos. Damian suspiró.  
—Tampoco yo, pero cuanto antes acabemos con esto más rápido podremos olvidarlo.

Jason asintió y desenrolló el pergamino frente a ambos y comenzaron a leer en silencio, Jon maldijo en voz baja pues ninguno tenía la cortesía de leer claramente y de manera audible para enterarse del contenido de la misteriosa misiva, pudo deducir por las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos que debía ser bastante impactante.

—¿Esto es enserio? —Cuestionó Jason.  
—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué nos quiere ahí? —Contraatacó Damian.  
—¿Cómo crees que repercuta esto con, ya sabes, todo? —A estas alturas del partido Jonathan ya deseaba saber a qué se refería ese par. Parecía mentira que aun ahora pudiendo escucharlo con claridad no entendía absolutamente nada de la conversación que tenían esos dos.  
—No lo sé, no puedo dejar de preguntarme el porqué de toda esta situación y se me revuelve el estómago de pensar que... —Los ojos Jade conectaron con el azul turbulento del otro. Era una distancia considerable y aun así Jon pudo ver la incertidumbre y el miedo en esos ojos que habían visto lo inimaginable y lo habían enfrentado con una mirada de hielo y una sonrisa desafiante.

Se encontraba dividido entre su necesidad de romper la distancia actual que los separaba y abrazar a su avecilla hasta tranquilizarle... y la horrible realidad de necesitar guardar las apariencias. Apretó los puños hasta volverlos blancos y esperó que lo que sea que fuera que los tenía tan nerviosos fuera suficiente distractor como para permitirse ese pequeño desliz.

—Hey, tranquilo babybat... tú la conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que aun si todo esto no es más que una treta ya lo sabría además de idear una forma de lidiar con ello. —Tranquilizó Todd, poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
—Lo sé, lo sé... pero si le pasa algo...

Damian estaba preocupado, lo notaba en su voz.

—No me digas que a estas alturas del juego y después de todo lo que has vivido aun crees que hay un ser en la tierra que pueda doblegar a mamá. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa mujer haría llorar al mismo Satán.

Damian se permitió una sonrisa pero Jon no pudo concentrarse en ella del todo.

_Mamá_

_Mamá_

_¡MAMÁ!_

¿Jason había llamado así a Talia? Negándose a dejarlo divagar la conversación continuó.

—Además si alguien, quien sea, intenta algo nos tendrá a nosotros cuidando su espalda ¿No es así, engendro?  
—Tal vez ese es el porqué de esto, nos quiere ahí como refuerzo.  
—O... Puede ser que quiera a sus hijos junto a ella en ese momento tan importante. —Ahí estaba otra vez, Jason hablando de Talia como si ella...

De repente todo cobró sentido en su cabeza. Jason vivió junto a la liga gran parte de la infancia de Damian, claro que lo sabía pero había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no tomarlo en cuenta. La hermandad del gremio de los asesinos era algo a tener en cuenta pero a esto se sumaba el hecho de que Jason, al parecer, había encontrado en Talia, su mentora, una especie de figura materna y por consecuencia adoptado a Damian como...

Sin darse cuenta la revelación le quitó un horrible peso de encima que no sabía desde cuando cargaba, el conocer la postura del mercenario y el proscrito sobre su relación era liberador. Había pasado tanto tiempo preocupado, celando al menor y odiando al mayor. Ver ahora que sus celos siempre fueron infundados hacía que se sintiera ligeramente mal por su comportamiento hacía Jason aunque siendo sinceros, el maldito nunca hizo nada por aclarar la situación, al contrario, aprovechaba cada maldita oportunidad que tenía para molestarlo.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando los pasos de ambos se acercaron, intentó disimular su alegría recién adquirida con la molestia que le debería generar el no saber nada del asunto.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede? —El tono era el correcto y lo supo por la actitud de Damian hacía su pregunta.  
—Tt... —Un chasquido de lengua y la mirada esquiva, típico de su... ¿Compañero?— Cambie de opinión, Kent. Salgamos por un helado.

Le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo y él la tomó sin dudarlo, aceptando la propuesta del menor. Con nada más que un _"Te veo en unas horas"_ se despidieron de Jason.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa de una heladería con vista a un enorme parque en el centro de Gotham, la flora y belleza del lugar era envidiable y no le pedía nada a ninguna reserva conocida, las malas lenguas decían que Poison Ivy había hecho un trato con el clan del murciélago, ellos dejaban de asecharla, siempre y cuando se alejara de la actividad delictiva, y se le concedería un espacio donde ella pudiera dar rienda suelta a su poder, ayudar a la madre tierra y ellos en persona se encargarían de custodiar dicho espacio. Se decía incluso que fue el propio murciélago quien sugirió la ubicación por su enormidad y el bien que le haría al medio ambiente un pulmón de tal magnitud en una ciudad de concreto como lo es Gotham. De ser cierto todo aquello la mujer se había superado a sí misma y había hecho del lugar su edén personal permitiendo a los ciudadanos ingresar siempre y cuando se atuvieran a las consecuencias si no respetaban a la madre naturaleza.

Estaban frente a frente cada uno con una copa llena de helado, la de Jon tenía un pequeño oso de malvavisco en la punta, por los viejos tiempos, mientras Damian había optado por el helado de chocolate más simple y normal del mundo. Sonrió con diversión al recordar el rostro de la mesera al equivocar sus pedidos, la cara de sorpresa y vergüenza al entregar las ordenes no tenía precio. Centró su vista en el jovencito frente a el quien picoteaba el contenido de su copa de manera distraída. Muchos cambios vinieron después de regresar a la tierra ostentando unos fabulosos 16 años cuando hasta hace semanas tenía 10 pero Damian era esa constante que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en control, el único que parecía no alterarse por su estado, quién aceptaba de buena gana su situación actual y no actuaba como si el mundo entero se fuera a caer sólo porque ahora fuera un poco mayor y con un criterio propio sobre ciertas cosas.

—Recibí una carta de mi madre... —Inició el petirrojo. Jon lo miró de forma que le comunicaba sin palabras un _"Eso ya lo sé, idiota"_ —. Parece ser que al fin logró que mi abuelo le ceda el dominio de La Liga hasta que crea que vuelvo a ser digno de ella.

Jon dejó su cuchara al aire con un bocado enorme del postre congelado al escucharlo. Lo miró con sus hermosos ojos cielo atento a cualquier indicio de los sentimientos del menor ante la noticia, molestia, desilusión, decepción, angustia, celos, cualquier cosa. Robin continuó.

—Ella quiere que Jay y yo estemos presentes durante la ceremonia que la convertirá finalmente en la primera mujer en portar el Tituló de La Cabeza del Demonio. —Suspiró. Como si buscase endulzar su paladar tomó un bocado pequeño de helado y lo llevó a su boca. Jon se descubrió a si mismo mirando embobado el gesto tan natural del menor. De verdad que estaba chalado por ese chico y sólo le había costado unos años entenderlo por completo. Vaya que era idiota. Damian continuó ajeno a los pensamientos de su escucha—. Este es el sueño de mi madre y estoy muy feliz por ella pero temo que esto no sea más que una trampa de mi abuelo para quitarla de en medio. Madre ya ha mostrado ser peligrosa para los planes del abuelo.

Jon lo miró enternecido, no importaba la actitud de superioridad, la experiencia y los conocimientos infinitos que pudieron haberle inculcado al menor desde que tuvo razón de sí mismo, en este instante no era más que un chico preocupado por el bienestar de su madre. Sin ápice de duda tomó la mano diestra del menor para estrecharla entre las suyas, era pequeña a comparación pero su tacto era áspero, no propio de la infancia, las manos de su amado llevaban las marcas del esfuerzo de su entrenamiento, de las batallas que libró y del fruto de su esfuerzo.

Buscó su mirada encontrando unos ojos verdes preciosos. Si quisiera ser poético podría comparar esos orbes con las esmeraldas más bellas, las piedras de jade más magnificas, pero eso era demasiado ordinario para alguien como Damian y dichas comparaciones nunca le harían justicia. Mirar dichos orbes era presenciar el milagro de la fosa de Lázaro, un verde tono magia, para él era observar por vez primera aquella roca que se decía tenía el poder de doblegar a los Kriptonianos y vaya que esos ojos lo derretían por completo.

—¿Podrías venir con nosotros? Madre me permitió llevar un acompañante y estaría más tranquilo si tenemos algo de artillería pesada de nuestro lado. —Expresó Damian. Jon se permitió sonreír como un bobalicón y molestarlo un poco ante la indirecta invitación a un evento familiar.  
—¿Acaso Todd no es suficientemente bueno para eso? —Contra todo, el menor soltó una pequeña risa, una sincera. A Jon le sonó a cielo.  
—No finjas que no comprendiste nada de lo que se habló en los jardines, tu pequeño tramposo... —Jon sudó frío al saberse descubierto.  
—¿Qué... cómo...? —Balbuceaba sin dar crédito, negarlo sería estúpido a estas alturas, intentó saber qué lo delató.  
—Una noche, mientras dormías entré a tu habitación y encontré un libro peculiar, después de un escrutinio más amplio me llevé la sorpresa de que no era el único, mucho menos el más complejo. —Jon apretó los ojos ante eso, él odiaba la lectura digital así que todo el material que utilizó para su aprendizaje autodidacta sobre la lengua madre del menor era en libros físicos que torpemente aún mantenía en su escritorio. Maldijo por lo bajo—. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?  
—Si ya lo sabías ¿Por qué fingiste con Jason?  
—Ahhh, así que ahora es Jason y no Todd. —Una sonrisa floreció en sus labios y quiso morir ahí mismo al verse atrapado por un chiquillo de 13 años.  
—Eso no responde mi pregunta...  
—Tú tampoco contestaste a la mía, y yo pregunté primero.

Sabiéndose entre las cuerdas y sin posibilidad alguna de salvación o de dejar el tema zanjado suspiró y evadió su mirada, así era más fácil.

—Yo... sólo quería, ya sabes, comprenderte un poco mejor, estar ahí como lo está Jason cuando la nostalgia te abruma. Quería sorprenderte en el momento en que yo supiera que lo necesitabas. —Levantó la mirada y continuó—. Además todo inició porque quería saber que tanto decías cuando era más pequeño y te molestabas, deberías lavarte la boca con jabón, Dami.

Damian sonrió sin culpa. Jon se había sincerado, siendo justos era su turno.

—Quería saber que tanto habías aprendido; si podías seguirnos el paso en una conversación normal y por lo visto no me has decepcionado, Jonny Boy. —La mirada de orgullo que el menor le dedicó valía la pena el momento de bochorno que había experimentado recientemente—. Entonces... ¿Vienes con nosotros?  
—No lo sé Dami, no estoy seguro de que mis padres aprueben algo así. —Picó un poco al menor, buscando ver sus reacciones. Damian se recargó en su asiento y cruzó sus brazos.  
—16 años y sigues siendo todo un bebé llorón. Creo que por más que pasen los años algunas cosas se mantienen imperturbables. —Lo cierto es que tenía razón en una cosa, ahora era mayor que él en todo sentido pero Damian seguía ganando en las confrontaciones verbales y eso nunca cambiaría. Sería interesante descubrir quien llevaría el dominio en otras cuestiones... Una sonrisa pícara bailando en sus labios.  
—Con una condición. Seré yo y no Jason quien sea tu pareja formal en dicho evento. —Soltó envalentonado. La mirada del contrario lo decía todo.

_"Duh"._

Por toda respuesta le regaló una enorme sonrisa y un asentimiento al menor. La sonrisa que recibió a cambio llegó hasta los ojos de la avecilla frente a él y contra todo pronóstico y en un acto de espontaneidad impropia del hijo del murciélago se inclinó sobre la mesa acercándose peligrosamente al mayor para dedicarle un ligero beso en los labios, apenas fue un rose fugaz pero para Jon fue el momento más hermoso de su vida.

Sin lugar a dudas esto había valido la pena de rechazar la propuesta de La Legión sobre unirse a ellos. Tenía algo, o alguien, más importante aquí en la tierra.


End file.
